


A Cake for Undyne

by illuminesce



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Gift Fic, Multi, Nonbinary Chara (Undertale), Teenage Asriel Dreemurr, Teenage Chara (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27490108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illuminesce/pseuds/illuminesce
Summary: It's Undyne's birthday. Asriel is panicking about the perfect gift, but Chara has a plan.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Undyne, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	A Cake for Undyne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndlessCharade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Scars We Choose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183455) by [EndlessCharade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/pseuds/EndlessCharade), [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin). 



> I was inspired by [LaurenTheFlute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurentheFlute)'s [drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403186) for [EndlessCharade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessCharade/gifts). It was so cute! So I thought, what the hell, they deserve another present. Here you go. Read their fic!

It was Undyne's birthday today.

Chara knew this because Asriel was currently pacing a rut into the carpet of their bedroom, holding his head in his hands.

"It's today...and I didn't buy her a present..." he murmured. Chara was unaccustomed to anyone remembering their birthday much less giving them a present so they didn't understand Asriel's level of panic.

"Boxing gloves?" they tried.

"She has like, five pairs," the monster replied, shaking his head. This was true, and she had given names to them. The Raging Fists were her favorite pair, though Stag and Killer Bees were a close second.

Of course. Undyne _would_ give them names.

"A knife?" they tried again. "Can't go wrong with a good switchblade."

Asriel sighed, covering his face in his furry paws. "Chara, _no_."

"Well. _I'm_ out of ideas, then."

"We have thirty minutes before we have to go to school. There's got to be _something_ we can make," Asriel said, veering from his rut to run down the stairs. "Mom bakes all the time, she has to have ingredients..." Chara watched him go with a peculiar look. They still weren't sure what the issue was, but Asriel...

* * *

When Asriel got to the kitchen, his mother was already there, making toast and fig jam. She turned towards him with a kind smile. "Good morning, Asriel." The warm tone of her voice soothed Asriel's frazzled nerves. She was always like that. He took a deep breath. "Hey mom...do you know something we could bake before school?" he asked. "For Undyne."

Chara appeared behind him. They had thrown on some frayed jeans and a long, oversized shirt that hung to their knees. They yawned.

True to her credit, his mother had an encyclopedic knowledge of sweets. She tapped her chin with a furry paw as she listed off sweets. "You could do chocolate chip cookies, but thirty minutes isn't enough time to bake and let them cool...no-bake chocolate drops might work—oh, but they must be refrigerated. What about cupcakes? Perhaps if we made a simple flavor..."

To Asriel's surprise, Chara walked past him into the kitchen. "Ma'am, may I borrow some ingredients?" they asked, their hand on the cupboard. He raised an eyebrow. It was unlike Chara to be proactive about cooking anything more complicated than putting toppings in their cup ramen, though he was certain they _did_ cook...right? "Of course, child," his mother said in bemusement, turning back to the toast. She seemed to have deemed the two of them adult enough to use the kitchen on their own—of course, with her supervision.

"Watch this. I'm gonna _blow_ your mind." Chara said to him, taking a mug from the cupboard and grabbing a spoon. Using only the spoon and the mug, they mixed up some kind of concoction that Asriel was unsure if it was edible or not. "Me and the microwave are best friends."

They put the concoction into the microwave and turned it on. Apparently satisfied that neither he nor Chara were making a terrible mess, his mother left the kitchen to set the table. Asriel peered at it as it hummed pleasantly. He'd never seen someone do this before. "So... it bakes the cake?"

"It bakes the cake." Chara gave him a winning grin. Asriel felt himself feel a little faint.

"A-and you don't even have to wait for it to cool?"

"Like 2 minutes, but nah."

"Whoa." Asriel's eyes became large and starry. It was as if Chara had performed some kind of magic ritual right in front of him. He thought that baking always involved an oven, took an hour, at least, and required cooling but—this new type of cake was beyond a level of ease that he could fathom. Imagine, all of those nights where he woke up hungry and he could have been baking a cake in the middle of the night—using nothing but a microwave. This was a secret he would treasure. And the fact that Chara had taught it to him made it all the more special.

_Ding!_

Eagerly, Chara popped open the microwave door. "Blew your mind didn't I—"

_Poff!_

—and to their surprise, the cake exploded. All over their shirt. Asriel made a surprised noise and grabbed a tea towel from the counter. "Chara! Are you okay?!" There were chocolate flecks all over their face and over the front of their t-shirt. He dabbed at them.

"Are you okay!? You're a mess!"

"The hottest mess you've ever seen," Chara whispered under their breath, slowly licking some chocolate cake that had stuck to their upper lip. Asriel turned bright red and sputtered, his eyes fixated on theirs, falling deep into their depths. He leaned forwards.

"U-um...."

"What are you two up to?" his mother asked, and he immediately swung the other way as if he were a tree in a strong breeze. "O-oh! We just made a mess. I'm sorry...I'll clean it up."

"I'll make a new cake, and get changed," Chara said, flicking a smile towards him. He nodded slowly. "Uh...hmm..."

* * *

When they got to school, both Asriel and Chara made a beeline for Undyne's classroom. She had her feet propped up on her desk and was picking her pointy teeth with a toothpick. She brightened up when she saw the both of them. "Az! Chara!"

"Happy birthday!" Asriel said, holding out the mug. It had a ribbon that Asriel had tied in the bumpy Charamobile ride there. Chara had curled the ribbon with their knife. ( _"See," they said, "always useful."_ ) His paws were sweaty as he held it out to Undyne. He hoped it didn't taste awful. He hoped she would like it. She took one look at the mug...

...and burst into laughter.

The heat of panic warmed his cheeks. Was it not good enough? It was stupid of him to give her such a silly present. After all she'd done for him, all the advice she'd given him, all of the pushes he needed—he worried he could never express his gratitude in one gift. She was his friend. And he was so thankful for her...

Undyne wiped the tears from her eyes and turned the mug towards him.

It read, "WORLD'S BEST MOM." Asriel couldn't help but laugh out of relief. Undyne lightly punched his shoulder.

"After I eat this, I'm gonna give this back to Miss Toriel," she said with a grin. "Thanks, Az. This is the best present EVER!"

* * *

**Recipe for Chara's Chocolate Mug Cake**

  * 3 spoonfuls of flour, milk, cooking oil, sugar
  * 2 spoonfuls of cocoa
  * 1/4 spoon of baking powder
  * A fuckton of chocolate chips



Microwave on high for 90 seconds. DON'T BURN YOURSELF


End file.
